


A Succubus & A God

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, NSFW, Non-Consenual to Dubiously Consenual, Rough Sex, Succubus, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is a mischievous century old succubus who enjoys frequenting nightclubs, searching for drunken handsome mortal studs when she needs to sate her sexual appetites. One night, she finds herself dancing in the arms of an enchantingly beautiful man with pale skin and black hair. When they arrive back to his apartment, she quickly finds out things are not always what they seem…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Succubus & A God

It was another planned long night out for Rose. The century old succubus sat in front of her vanity mirror as she brushed out her long dark-chocolate colored hair, fresh out of the shower wearing nothing but a pair of lacy green panties with delicate black embroidery. She stared back at her reflection with a bright dazzling smile and electrifying violet eyes that spoke of untold volumes of confidence in her scheme. “Oh baby, looking good…” Her voice purred and winked playfully. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, concentrating on her aura, and when her eyelids opened, her usual violet eyes had changed to a temporary shade of blue with subtle grey hues mingled within. Rose had learned decades ago that to attract mortals without drawing attention to one’s self, one needs to look like a mortal on the outside. She reached over and squirted a bottle of lotion into her small palm and inhaled the juicy blood-orange scent before rubbing it into her pale skin. While the lotion provided an attractive smell to her flesh, it also contained oils that hid her ‘true’ scent from other fae and demons. After her lotion routine, she stood up from her vanity mirror and strode over to her closet door. Her eyes and fingers scanned through many articles of different clothing of all different colors of the rainbow. Tonight, she had chosen one of her favorite nightclubs for hunting and knew the club’s dress-code didn’t allow anything flashy so bright colors were out and so was anything sparkly. She finally spotted a simple low-cut black dress that seemed just right, sultry but not slutty. The dress’s front straps tied up to the back of her neck, giving a teasing peek at her small cleavage, and left her pale back exposed down ¾ the length of her spine. The dress was modest enough and stopped right at her knees but the way the fabric hugged her hips showed off her curvaceous buttocks rather nicely. Her last touch was thigh high black leather boots that zipped up on the sides. Rose gave herself a look over in the mirror, placing her hands on her hips, twisting and turning herself. She smiled mischievously and playfully growled. “Oh yes, I’m so getting a meal tonight.” She smirked, finally giving herself approval as she draped on a long black trench coat to shield herself from the chilly night air.

~*~*~

Getting into the club was easy for the succubus. A few sweet words and a simple caress of her fingertips against the bouncer’s jawline made the human’s knees weak as he lifted the velvet rope to let her pass the entrance. The other women shot her dirty looks as she strolled in, but Rose didn’t give a damn what they said or thought of her methods. The succubus was more focused on the male patrons within the nightclub. _“Might’ve overdone it with that security guy. Better play a bit less conspicuously.”_ She thought to herself, making a note not to overuse her glamour powers. The succubus preferred mortals over other fae and demons, although she knew they would sate her appetite longer, she still preferred the safety of being in control. Rose’s plans  & thoughts were interrupted when she felt that sixth sense of being watched. She looked over her shoulder towards the dance floor to scan the crowd but it didn’t take long for her to find out who was watching her. Her gaze was captured by a pair of piercing emerald eyes that belonged to a rather lean and tall gentleman with slightly long black hair that was slicked back and his skin was beautifully alabaster. He was wearing a rather sharp green vest with black sleeves rolled up to his elbows, form fitting leather pants, and shiny black pointed boots. He smirked at her, and motioned a finger to come hither. _“Oooh jackpot. Tall, hot, and handsome.”_ Rose thought, smiling with all the charm she could beam and made her way into the crowd towards her prey. The stranger was gyrating his hips in a slow rhythm to the dance music but kept his eyes locked with Rose’s, he was definitely checking her out with very clear intentions. The succubus finally reached her target and began to sway her hips to and fro as she began to let the music guide her motions. The stranger outstretched his hands, taking her tiny right hand and his other splayed across her lower back as he pulled Rose close to him.

“Care to dance?” The man spoke and Rose felt her stomach do flips when she realized he had a British accent.

“My my, aren’t we bold? Shall I know my dance partner’s name first?” Rose quirked a playful eyebrow at the handsome man who responded with an adorable dimpled grin. 

“Ehehehe… Thomas, or Tom, whichever my lady fancies.” He kissed her knuckles as he stared into her eyes, something sparkling in his intense gaze. Rose gave him a skeptical glance but his smile was contagious as she grinned.

“Tom? Is that your really your name or just a club alias?” She tilted her head curiously but Tom only giggled at her question. “Okay, Tom, let’s dance.” The succubus in her wasn’t in the mood for name-games, she wanted to feed. As the two got closer and their dance became more fevered, Rose made the bold move to graze her lips across Tom’s, sipping off some of his energy just a little, to reel him into her grasp. Tom’s eyes lit up as he gasped, taken aback by how her lips made that light teasing contact with his and he groaned. He twirled Rose around, placed his hands on her hips, and started to gyrate his hips to a new song. Rose began to grind her ass and hips eagerly into his, breathing huskily as the song’s beat intensified. “Oh yes, that’s it.” She breathed as her body writhed against him. Tom dipped his head downward and his lips grazed the skin of her right shoulder, giving playful nips, even bold little licks with the tip of his tongue, and made the succubus moan with delight, egging him on. Rose smirked as she gave herself a mental high-five. _“Oh, this is too easy. He’s practically eating from my hands.”_ She had to refrain from mischievous giggling. Tom twirled her back around and his lips claimed her own in a searing kiss. Their hot tongues danced with need and explored each others’ mouths eagerly. When the two parted the heated kiss, Tom was gasping, his breathing was husky, and Rose caressed his cheek as she smiled sweetly. Tom’s hands pulled her hips to his, and she could feel his cock bulging against his pants. “Oh my.” Rose cooed as her hand barely brushed his erection, eliciting a groan from the needful man.

“Would you **please** join me back at my apartment?” His question was more like a plea as he emphasized the word ‘please’ and his eyes were half-lidded, he looked absolutely smitten. Rose bit her bottom lip as she thought her decision over. Normally, she liked to bring her victims back to her place so it was more familiar and she had access to her toy box. Tom got her attention as he kissed her shoulder before biting it playfully, his chest rumbled as he growled seductively.

“Okay, down boy. Your place, it is.” She giggled, taking Tom’s hand and the two made their way to the parking lot. Since Rose didn’t drink any alcohol on her hunts, she was comfortable using her truck to get to Tom’s place.

~*~*~

The drive to his place was fairly short, thank goodness. Rose found it hard to not be distracted since Tom kept gently stroking her right knee with teasing caresses of his fingertips. When the two got into the elevator, they couldn’t seem to contain themselves. Tom grabbed her hips and pushed her back against the wall, peppering her jawline and neck with rough kisses and bites, grinding himself into her. The succubus moaned softly as he worshiped her, she could feel herself getting wet already. When they got to the designated floor, Tom wasted no time as he grabbed her wrist and guided her outside into the hallway. He stopped at his door to fish for his keys, which he fumbled a little as Rose reached around and rubbed his begging erection that throbbed underneath his pants. He groaned as he rammed the key into the door lock and unlocked it. He swung the door open and pulled Rose in, giggling mischievously. The succubus marveled for a second at the surroundings. It was very open and more studio-esque. Different paintings were spread out around the walls and there was a large floor-to-ceiling window that overlooked the city’s lights like stars. Tom was in no mood to dilly-dally as he pulled the succubus into his bedroom, which was almost as large as the living area. In the center was a large round bed with emerald green sheets and black satin pillows. On the right side was a small fireplace built into the wall and the left side seemed to open up to the master bathroom area. However, Rose’s thoughts & plans came to a screeching halt as she heard the door close and lock behind her. She whipped around and jiggled the handle, only to hear Tom chuckle in amusement at her attempt.

“Oh darling, getting cold feet now, are we?” He tilted his head curiously as he loomed over her. Rose turned around to face Tom but gasped as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall roughly, smirking at her frustrated grunts. “Foolish little succubus.” He mocked as Rose glared angrily into his emerald gaze, no longer hiding her real self as her violet orbs stared daggers into him.

“Alright, fine, you know what I am. So what manner of fae or demon are you?” She growled, her heart raced nervously. He giggled that mischievous chuckle.

“Oh, you wish I was some ordinary specimen of demon but…” His voice trailed off as a green flame burst around him and he was now standing in his Asgardian armor and jacket. “I’m Loki. To be more specific, the God of Mischief & Lies.” The succubus could feel her stomach drop and Loki chuckled as he watched the dread wash over the helpless fae, her eyes widened as the memories came back to her.

“You’re **THAT** Loki?!” She squeaked, remembering watching the news when Manhattan was invaded by an alien army  & led by this deranged god. “Look, I clearly made a huge mistake and—mmph!!!” Her voice was muffled as Loki’s lips melded into hers, his tongue overwhelming her mouth as she whimpered into the rough kiss. As he parted the kiss, he smirked at how she was breathless and flushing.

“Indeed you did, little one. In fact, you made a few errors.” He snapped his fingers and Rose squealed as her dress suddenly vanished and was standing before the god in nothing but her panties. “Your first slip-up was mistaking me for some mere mortal man to begin with. I wasn’t even hiding myself that well and yet you still fell for my little trap. You must be a rather young fledgling.” He chuckled, his gaze turned dark as he looked over her naked body. Rose trembled nervously as he drew close to her again, placing his hands on either side of her body, trapping her. “Your next blunder gave you away. When you tried to tease me on the dance floor and actually drank some of my energy, thinking I wouldn’t notice? Naughty naughty girl.” His velvet voice purred into her ear. Though the succubus was still anxious, Rose felt her knees grow weak as his voice washed over her like luxurious hot water in a shower. Her breathing hitched as Loki caressed her cheek tenderly. “Ah yes, you can relax, little one. I mean you no harm… At least, not excruciating.” He chuckled, his mischievous smile beaming down at her. Rose gasped as Loki’s other hand grasped her hair tightly and yanked down harshly, exposing her neck to allow the god to bite and nibble at the flesh. The succubus whimpered and writhed against the wall, she wanted to escape but the teasing pleasure she received from him clouded her logic, it was just too good to resist. “Is my little pet enjoying herself?” He cooed at her affectionately, letting his tongue skim across her jawline. She nodded silently but Loki’s face turned cold & stern, clearly not happy with her lack of response. “I asked you a question, little one.” He growled as he tightened his grip on her hair, causing Rose to gasp out in pain. 

“Ah, yes! Yes, Loki!” She cried out and breathed shakily as he smiled, clearly enjoying that response much more.

“Good girl, here’s a small reward, my little pet.” He leaned down and planted his lips softly against hers, suckling her bottom lip with sincere encouragement. Rose got the hint as she parted her lips, sucking upon his energy meekly as she returned the gentle kiss. After a brief moment, Loki broke off the kiss and smiled as Rose’s eyelids fluttered dreamily, clearly not use to feeding off non-mortals.

“Oh my God…” She whispered breathlessly, letting her body lean against Loki’s weakly and he chuckled in amusement.

“Yes, _I am_ your God tonight, my dear. And just think, that was only one small sample compared to what I could truly give you, pet.” He smirked as he swept up the succubus, making her yelp. As he strode towards the bed, a soft green light illuminated around his body. Just as quickly as it came, the light faded, revealing the God of Mischief was now completely nude. Her warm skin pressed against his cool exposed flesh made Rose’s cheeks flushed  & she quivered. Loki quirked a playful eyebrow at her, chuckling amusedly, curious as to why such a fae of lustful nature was acting so bashful all of the sudden. “Tell me, my dear. How is it such a confident succubus turns so shy? You were so eager earlier…” Loki laid Rose on the bed, and taking both her wrists in his right hand and pinned them up over her head, he used his left hand to gently rub the warm damp spot in her panties. She whimpered as the tip of his finger nudged & pressed against her entrance through the thin lace material of her panties. She bit her bottom lip angrily, she didn’t want to submit so easily to this cocky bastard, God or not. Loki grinned as he observed her internal struggle and decided to see how far the little succubus could go. He traced a circle in the air with his right index finger, and the next thing Rose heard was something metallic clinking, snapping her out of her arousal.

“What the…” She tried to move her hands, but they barely budged, seeing as how they were now handcuffed and chained to a headboard. “You bastard!” The succubus growled furiously, tugging at the restraints & kicking her legs angrily, but her hot temper was quickly reigned in as Loki sank his teeth into the flesh on the right side of her hips, turning her angry growls into soft pleading whimpers. Loki loomed over her, grabbing a fistful of her hair, and pulled so that Rose’s gaze to met his.

“THAT isn’t my name, you mewling quim.” His face held amusement as he smiled at her but his voice was laced with venom, making her shudder anxiously. She shrieked as his hand grabbed at her panties & with one quick rough jerk, the thin material was ripped away and her modesty was bare to him. Her eyes looked up at him in panic, her heart beat racing as he positioned himself between her legs. “You WILL scream my name to the heavens and you WILL beg, pet.” He hissed as he thrusted into her with one swift movement, hilting her harshly.

“Ahhhh ffffuck!!!” She screamed out and clenched her teeth as Loki began a punishing rhythm.

“Oooh, did that hurt? You’re so deliciously tight, darling…” He smirked as he mercilessly thrusted into her pussy. He growled as he bit her neck harshly, making the succubus arch her back into him & scream again. This cocktail of painful but wonderful pleasure was too much for Rose. The rough pleasure of his cock pounding into her mixed with the pain of his bite was unlike anything she had experienced with her dull mortal lovers and she was loving every second of it. The overwhelming sensations started to make her wet and easier for him to hilt her with each punishing slap of his hips.

“Lo… Ki…” His name was but a soft whimper and he shook his head disapprovingly.

“Say my name.” He growled into her ear, changing his strategy as he began to slow down. He withdrew himself just enough to tease her, the head of his member just pushing past her entrance & withdrawing again. She whined in frustration & writhed her hips, trying desperately to get more of him inside her needing pussy.

“Please…” She whimpered, looking up with plea in her eyes but Loki frowned. He completely halted his movements for a moment, making the succubus look puzzled. He shifted and completely withdrew himself from her, but before Rose could gain any respite, she screamed out as two long fingers plunged inside her. The God of Mischief smirked as with amazing speed, his fingers fucked her wet cunt, making her thrash and cry out, almost sobbing, as a powerful climax started to grip her.

“Say. **My. _NAME!_** ” He snarled at her, pumping her vigorously.

“LOKI PLEASE!!” She screamed as her muscles squeezed around his fingers and hot tears streamed from her eyes.

“There it is.” He cooed, smiling as Rose came & squirted her juices upon his hand and across his sheets. “Good girl.” He murmured as he shifted, taking her ankles in his firm grip and spread her as wide as possible, and thrusted himself into her once more, relishing how hot and soaking wet she was. “My pet has earned her reward. Feed, little one…” He whispered before claiming her in a passionate kiss. Rose couldn’t hold back as she began to absorb his offered energy desperately. As Loki increased his tempo, the succubus’ cries were muffled by their searing kiss. She broke for air, panting quickly as she could feel her muscles tightening again.

“Oh Loki! Please, again!!” She begged as another orgasm was claiming her, her pussy squeezed and spasmed exquisitely around his cock as she climbed higher and higher. He obliged her as his hips began crashing into her ruthlessly with all the god could give her, feeling his own climax approaching. She sobbed as she came around him powerfully, her walls clamped down with vice-like grip around his shaft. Loki groaned and clenched his teeth as she gripped him divinely, sending him over the edge, and he spilled his seed inside her dripping pussy. Rose gasped & quivered underneath him, she was shocked how surprisingly cool his cum was, and there was so much of it! Loki waved his right hand, making the headboard & her restraints disappear, and withdrew himself from her, his cum drizzling slightly onto her thighs, and finally collapsed beside her. Loki watched as her body glowed a soft purple light as she completed her feeding. When the light faded, she gasped and her body curled into the fetal position & shivered delightfully at how full she was.

“With my energy, you won’t have to feed again for several weeks.” He murmured, stroking & curling his fingers in her long silky tresses. He pulled her shivering body against him, pressing his warm chest to her back to soothe her chilled body.

“Oh Loki… Your energy… Is the best… I’ve ever had… Thank you.” She panted exhaustively, cooing as he played with her hair. Her eyes began to flutter close as sleep beckoned her tired body but Loki’s chest rumbled as he chuckled darkly, leaning his lips close to her ear.

“The night is still young, my little succubus. We’re far from finished.”


End file.
